Merricup Month
by Tessa the fandom queen
Summary: This is a collection of stories for Merricup Month 2018! Thanks for reading! Rated M just incase!
1. Alliance

"Hiccup, ye know me mum would never let us." Merida sighed, putting on the best stone mask she could.

"But, Mer, there has to be a way!"

"There's no way that a Highlander and a Viking can have a union. It's unheard of, and as future queen A have ta think about how the lord's will react as well as the people."

"The lord's love me, I've done more than enough for them to approve the betrothal." Hiccup gripped Merida's hands in his and pulled them to his face. "And besides, Mackintosh and Dingwall are already betrothed so they really should have no problem. And if it's just McGuffin I know I'll have no problem earning his blessing. Or the people's favor either." He placed butterfly kisses to her knuckles between his words and Merida's face split into a small smile.

"How can we get me mum ta agree? Me da will be okay with it, knowin' A married for love would seal the deal fer him, but mum…" They were both quite for a while, holding each other as they racked their brains for any way to convince Elinor that they should be wed. Hiccup perked up, his eyes bright with hope.

"What if we pose an alliance to your mother?" Merida blinked at him in surprise as the wheels started to turn in her head. "Listen, things along the trade routes have been hell, no one can seem to come to an understanding or any compromise that doesn't step on any toes. I've heard your mother talk after long meetings, and it's hard to come to any agreements when there are two different cultures trying to fight what they believe in. Having a person from both sides that understand will help any future agreements to be that much stronger and fair. All the alliances between the Vikings and Highlands are on shaky ground, bringing in a Viking will help to make the other Tribes trust you more, and in the case of attack, Berk as an army of dragons to help deter anyone from coming this way. If you proposed this to your mother how happy is she going to be?"

"But what of Berk? A'm next in line fer the throne here, and yer already Cheif. What would they do?"

"They've got Astrid. It's not like she's not already pretty much running everything with me traveling here so much." Merida laughed.

"Ye always think of everythin', don't yah?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I dabble." Merida sighed as she placed her hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, burying his face into her hair. They melted together for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of having each other close.

"I hope, fer both our sakes, this works." Merida muttered against his chest.

"I know it will Mer." He kissed her forehead again, right under the golden band around her head. Merida kissed his cheek before composing herself to confront her mother. She gave Hiccup one last, longing, look before he mounted Toothless. She waved goodbye as they disappeared into the clouds and, when he was nothing but a speck, she made her way to her mother's chambers.

Merida tapped a few knuckles against her mother's open sitting room door. The Queen was sitting in her favorite chair, a rocker that Hiccup had made her years ago, where she was mending a tapestry the boys had ripped a few days prior.

"Come in." Elinor didn't look up, and Merida took this time to really study her mother. The one grey streak had turned to three, and her normally braided hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Uhm… mum?" Merida sat down on the ottoman in front of Elinor, who looked up at her daughter with interest.

"What is it dear?" Merida could see the deep creases around her eyes and mouth, some more were beginning to form and she suddenly looked much older than she was. Images of the witch briefly passed through her mind.

"Merida?" Elinor broke her from her thoughts and Merida placed her hands over her mother's, which raised some suspicion in the queen, Merida never commanded her attention like this unless it was important. The princess chewed her cheeks as she tried to bring back the courage she had before Hiccup left.

"What's going on sweetea?" Merida gulped and took a shaky breath.

"A need ta talk ta yah about an alliance."

"What kind of alliance?"

"A marriage."

"Between who my dear?"

"Us and the Vikings. A know ya and da have been deliberatin' about it, but A have an idea." Elinor nodded with pursed lips.

"Continue."

"Well, things between us and the Vikings are still very rough, and A know yew still have a hard time getting everyone to agree to trade routes and treaties, so A was thinkin' that if I married a Viking that it would bring us some unbiased insight from both sides. It would be easier to integrate cultures, and, and-"

"Merida." Elinor interjected.

"Just hear me out! This could help-"

"Is this about you and Hiccup wanting to marry?" Elinor asked, straight to the point as always.

"W-what? N-no. This is me tryin' ta be a good Queen. It doesn't hurt that the Hairy Hooligan tribe is the most peaceful…"

"He's Chief, Merida."

"He's got Astrid to take over!" Elinor looked at her daughter, and Merida straightened up and jutted her chin out in defiance. Elinor shook her head and continued to mend the tapestry in her lap. She looked up at her daughter from under her lashes with a smirk that rivaled the boys'.

"All ye had ta do was ask, my lamb. It's not like the two of you were any good at hidin' it." Merida sat there with her mouth open like a fish out of water. "Why do yah think Young Mackintosh gave up?"

A/N

This is my first fic in a while now, and I'm still getting back into the swing of things. I'm going to try my best to get every prompt for Merricup month!


	2. All Grown UpOld Friends

"Och, mo ghaol, that's no' fair! A wanna' save yew!" A little girl, no more than six, with a blooming mass of fiery curls stomped her foot, folded her arms across her chest, and stuck out her bottom lip as she scowled at her friend.

"You always save me, ast. Someday, I'm gonna save you!" The little boy brushed his auburn bangs out of his eyes as he tucked his wooden dagger into his belt. His emerald eyes met her sapphire ones and he gave her a lopsided smile, his two, too big, front teeth poked out from his top lip, and it made the little girl grin like a fool.

"Ye can try, mo ghaol."

"Merida! Hiccup! It's time ta come inside! Yer da's will be back soon!"

"Commin mum!" Merida yelled as she gripped Hiccup's hand as they ran into the castle to wash before dinner.

"Ast, can we please not do this Your mom sounded really upset…" Twelve year old Hiccup asked, watching his boot trace circles in the muck from the stables. Merida was bound and determined to ride Angus and get some target practice in before dinner, but her mother had other ideas.

"Mo ghaol, if me mum had her way, A'd be married off in a few years. We'd never have any fun anymore!" Thirteen year old Merida yelled, her hands above her head in exasperation.

" I know you don't like your princess lessons, but they could come in handy one day." Merida squinted at him, how dare he switch sides on her like this!

"How so?" She growled, still willing to hear him out.

"Well, if you keep at your posture lessons, that will help you with riding and shooting, you'd be able to stay stationary even when Angus bucks. And your dancing lessons make you light on your feet, that can help you on the battlefield. Imagine literally dancing around your enemies."

"Ugh! Why do yah always make sense, mo ghaol?"

"Well, when you're dealing with all of this," he gestured to his whole body, " you get really good at seeing the brighter side of things."

"But A like all of this." Merida's brows furrowed in concern. She knew that the other kids on Berk were mean to Hiccup, but she never really knew why. "Those other kids don't know what they're missing out on." She wrapped her arm around Hiccups middle and pulled him into a hug. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and breathed her in. She smelled like hay, apples, and moss from the forest.

Stoick stormed out of the castle, fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white. Fergus could be heard from inside the castle speaking unrecognizable Gaelic, but by the sound of it his words were not friendly. The children looked at each other, then at Stoick, in confusion.

"Hiccup! We're leaving!"

"But dad, we've still got another week-"

"Now, Hiccup. Say goodbye to the princess, and get to the docks." His tone said it all, and Hiccup looked to Merida with misty eyes as Stoick made his way to the ships.

"I'm so sorry, ast." Hiccup gripped Merida's hands to his chest. "I'll come back, I promise."

"Write to me, mo ghaol. Don' forget me."

"I couldn't if I tried." Hiccup gave her a sad lopsided smile. Merida noted that he'd started to really grow into his teeth. Hiccup slipped something in her hands as they looked at each other, trying not to cry.

"HICCUP!" Stoick's voice bellowed from below and Hiccup placed a slow kiss to Merida's forehead. He ran to the docks with Merida trailing behind. She watched him board the ship, and waved him goodbye until he became nothing but a dot on the horizon line, fading into the late afternoon sun. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gripped the gift from Hiccup, a silk handkerchief with a dragon chasing its tail. Merida stayed on the docks for the rest of the evening until her father came to find her when she missed dinner. Fergus sighed when he found her gripping that handkerchief, guilt gripping his heart. He should apologize for what happened, but his ego was far too big to admit wrong. He scooped his daughter up and took her to bed.

Hiccup and Merida stayed in constant contact with each other. Not long after they arrived back to Berk Hiccup had told her about Toothless and the Red Death. He told her about befriending Astrid and the rest of the kids, and how they trained the dragons. There was always some small part of her that never fully believed him about the dragons, but soon his letters were brought in by small, cat-sized dragons he called Terrible Terrors, and rightfully so.

Merida told him about her brothers growing like weeds, and becoming awful pains, and he told her that she's lucky they're not teenagers yet. She told him all about the competition for her hand, and she could practically see him fighting with his dad about competing for her freedom himself, but with the way it turned out she was glad he didn't. She told him about turning her mother into a bear, and MorDue. She told him that the lords sons had agreed to marry for love, but that didn't keep them from flirting with her, which annoyed Hiccup to no end.

Hiccup told her that it would be harder to write, things were getting harder, they were trying to find more dragons, start a new outpost, and fight off dragon hunters. He wrote to her through the whole ordeal with Krogen, and about Johan's betrayal. Merida helped to ease his pain, telling him that the ruse that Johan had used was made over years worth of lies and deceit. It was only a month after the fight with Johan that Drago made his name known. After he and Astrid confronted Eret, he wrote to Merida, telling her that a war was about to happen. Merida wrote to Hiccup every day, and two months passed before she got a letter back.

Merida cried fat, sorrowful tears when she learned that Stoick the Vast had been killed by Hiccup's best friend. The man larger than even fairy-tails had been lost to something so unforeseen. She was happy that he had been reunited with his mother, whom had thought to be lost to the dragons. And while one monster had been spared, another monster had been killed. This monster weighed heavy on Hiccup's shoulders for it was no beast that was killed, but a man like any other.

Merida gripped the paper so tight that the edges began to tear. She lept from her settee and marched into the council room, knowing full well that council was in session. She glared at her father and threw the note into his lap.

"Stoick the Vast is dead, and so is this ridiculous feud." Her eyes dared him to oppose her, but he handed the letter to Elinor instead.

"But nothing could kill Stoick but the fierestes dragon!" Dingwall yelled.

"And his son trained that beast!"

"Aye, which makes his death tha' much worse." Merida spat at the lords, not giving any care to edicate. Fergus sat uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think I speak fer everyone when I dismiss this meeting until later, my Lords." The three bowed their heads and left the royal family to discuss this mess that was laid out in front of them. Merida was the first to speak.

"What happened between yew and Stoick, da?"

"First, ya need ta know about Hiccup's mum, dear." Elinor smiled softly. "Elinor and I were best friends growing up, she was the Lady of Corenth when she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"She left because she was being forced to wed. She was much like you dear, hard headed and stubborn. Tired of the old ways and wanted adventure, freedom, a life outside politics and titles. She wrote ta me constantly, and when she and Stoick wed we went ta Berk ta celebrate. We found out there that she was pregnant with Hiccup, an' we told her tha' once he was born she needed to bring him ta visit.

"But Hiccup was born too soon, an' by the time he was able ta travel, Valka was taken by dragons durin' a raid. We all presumed she'd been killed by the beasts, an' that's why Stoick fought them so hard. That's also the reason Hiccup stayed with us through Winter an' inta late Spring, Stoick was worried tha' he'd be taken too."

"So why did he take him away?" Merida asked, thoroughly confused. Fergus groaned, wiggling in his seat, and covered his eyes with his hand. He peeked through his fingers at his daughter.

"Tha'…. Was my fault."

"What happened?" Fergus sighed.

"Well, yew see, Stoick an' I saw how well yew two got along, an' began plannin' yer wedding. We got halfway through when the lords got wind of it. They started talkin', an' makin' sense an' threatinin' war. One thing led ta another…"

"Da…" Merida drawled.

"A told him that Hiccup was not a candidate anymore, because the way Val had left the Highlands she renounced her title an' status, an' that a common Viking could not wed the princess, yew."

"YE DID WHAT? How COULD yew?"

"A didn' intend ta let it go on fer as long as it did." Merida was furious. She was pulling at her curls and pacing circles in front of her parents.

"But yew did. Yew never apologized, and now yew will never be able ta make up fer it!"

"Dear, A think there's a great way ta make up fer it." Elinor smiled at her daughter and fished out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Merida waited on the docks, fiddling with the handkerchief that she'd gotten so long ago. The edges of the fabric were frayed, years of travel in her pockets had done that. She watched the ship come into port, and greeted everyone from the ship. There was a large young man who reminded her of the McGuffin heir named Fishlegs, a short boy with arrogance that rivaled the Mackintosh heir named Snotlout, and twins that had the combined IQ of the Dingwall heir named Ruffnut and Tuffnut. A beautiful woman with ash blonde hair introduced herself as Astrid, and Valka was the last to depart. She was an older woman, her mother's age, with her hair tied into braids. Bones hung from her neck and she carried an odd staff. She now knew where Hiccup got his slight stature, and auburn hair from, and when she looked at Merida she was taken aback by her eyes. They reminded her so much of Hiccup's it was unreal. But while Hiccup's eyes held adventure and promise, her eyes held maturity and love, and Merida wondered if Hiccup's eyes would ever look like that. Merida curtsied low, gaining confused looks from the other kids around her.

"My Lady of Corenth, welcome back ta DunBroch." Valka chortled, which made Merida flush with embarrassment and her eyes go wide.

"Och! A mean no ill intentions, princess. It's just that A haven' heard that title in many years."

"My apologies my L-"

"Oh dear, it's just Val."

"Okay…" Merida peered around Valka, trying to find the mop of auburn hair she should have seen by now.

"If it's Hiccup yer lookin' fer, he wanted ta surprise yah. He should be here any minute." Val smiled at her briefly before she was snatched by the arms by an unknown blur of black. Merida screamed, kicking her legs wildly, trying to break free of the claws holding her.

"I said to land next to her, not pick her up! Put her down, Toothless!" The words didn't reach Merida, all she could hear was the wind and blood rushing by her ears. The beast popped it's head down and looked at Merida with wide, green eyes and, smiled at her? She couldn't process anything except for the hundreds of feet above the castle she was.

"Toothless, put her down, now!" The dragon did as he was instructed and dropped Merida into a freefall.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile!" Hiccup said, exasperated hands flung above his head before he led Toothless into a dive to catch the crying princess.

Merida was falling fast, and tears escaped her eyes. She was going to die before she saw Hiccup again. She prayed to any god that would listen to her final requests for a quick death against the stone walls of the castle, but the impact never came. Instead two strong arms wrapped around her.

"I gotcha'" A mellow voice vibrated in her ear. She looked up and a thumb wiped away the tears from her eyes. Emerald met sapphire, and the mysterious, handsome man gave her a lopsided smile.

"Hiccup?"

"I told you, ast, I'd save you one day." Merida let out a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh and flung her arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his. She pulled back as they landed and they smiled at each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"Aye, and yah finally did."

A/N

Ast is Norse for love and mo ghaol is Gaelic for my love. I know that the accents change sometimes, and I do that to differentiate when they are supposed to use proper diction and when they are alone and more relaxed with each other, especially Elinor. I feel that after the whole bear thing she relaxes a lot more. This one was really fun to write, and I guess it doubles as Childhood Friends, and All Grown Up. So let me know what you think!


	3. Leadership

Entry One

Merida was cleaning the house before her husband got home when she passed her son, Rune's, room. The child, at just under four and a half had a head of unruly curls, and constellations of freckles dotted his body like his mother, but everything else about the boy was undoubtedly his father. Since he was born, his emerald eyes looked at the world with a startling curiosity and innovation, that often led him into trouble. He'd leave behind his fingerprints everywhere he went, filling journals with new pressed leaves and flowers, drawings of things he couldn't take with him, and small containers full of interesting rocks, dragon scales, or insect shells. In the five months since his birthday, Rune had filled three leather bound journals and he needed a new shelf on his wall for his collection.

Currently, the little boy was throwing all his toys out of the toy chest. Merida knew the look on his face all too well, he was looking for something.

"Wha' are yah doin', mah hatchling?" He turned around, very obviously frustrated.

"A'm lookin' fer mah leader's ship." Merida blinked at him, confused herself.

"Mah leader's ship! Grandpa Gobber was talkin' with Oma and said tha' A've got a "fine leader's ship", but the only ships A've got are these!" He pointed to a few carved ships he and Hiccup had made together, and picked up one of the larger ones. "A've got this long ship. Es this a good leader's ship?" The strings connected for Merida and she covered her laugh with a cough. She was opened her mouth to say something to the confused toddler, when Hiccup chose to make his appearance.

"I'm home! Where's my hatchling?"

"We're in Rune's room, Hiccup!" Merida called as her husband rounded the corner. He kissed Merida's crown and smiled down at his son.

"How's my hatchling today?"

"Confused." Hiccup tilted his head at his wife's answer in concern. Rune was hardly ever confused, typically he'd be able to figure most things out for himself if given enough time.

"What's going on?"

"Where's our leader's ships?"

"Our... what?"

"Our leader's ships! Grandpa Gobber told Oma A've got good leader's ships like you, and A can't find mine! Is it in the harbor with yours, daddy?" His copper eyebrows furrowed deeper, and he looked very much like his mother. Hiccup began to chuckle as he kneeled before his son.

"I think you're talking about leadership, Rune, and you're not going to find it in your toy chest, or the harbor."

"Then where do A find it?" Rune's tiny shoulders dropped as he deflated out of defeat. Merida smiled as she scooped her son into her arms and tickled his chest.

"Yah find et right here. Enside yah." Her son squirmed and giggled at his mother before he asked another question.

"How'd it get in there?"

"You were born with it, my strong hatchling." Hiccup said, kissing the top of his head.

"What is leadership, daddy?"

"Well, leadership is what I do every day." He looked even more confused.

"You're Chief, not leadership!" Hiccup and Merida both laughed.

"You're right, I am Chief, but I use leadership every day when I go out to do my Chieftain duties. When I bring in new merchants, I'm using my leadership skills to make sure they understand what it is that we here on Berk need. When mommy, Oma, and I go to those long meetings every week, we're using our leadership abilities to help stop fights, or to learn what it is that our people need. Leadership comes with hard choices, and sometimes we have to make new ones ourselves so everyone stays happy. It's my leadership that makes people follow me, listen to me and trust in me that I'm doing everything I can to keep Berk, and everyone on it, happy and healthy." He wasn't sure that Rune would understand any of this, but he could see the gears turning in his head.

"Like Toothless! All the dragons listen to him because his leadership!"

"Yes, like Toothless." Both his parents were amazed at the little boy still wrapped in his mother's arms. If he chose to be, he'd become a Chief rivaling his father.

"Will A be Chief one day, daddy?"

"Ef yah want ta be Rune. Yew can be anythin' yah choose."

"A wanna be a dragon!" Hiccup took Rune from his arms, one hand on his chest, one hand on his legs, and began 'flying' him around the room.

"Rune the Dragon Chief!" Rune laughed before he started to let out the dragon calls he knew, whooping and shrieking. HIs parents joined him, Merida wrapped her arms in her cape, flapping them like dragon wings as the small family ran around their home.

Toothless, perched above the door flicked his tail at the noise, huffing as he laid his head back down. It was going to be a long night for this dragon.

A/N

I know Gobber isn't really his grandpa, and no, he and Val are not married. I just like to think that one day Hiccup's kid just called him grandpa and he melted and now hes grandpa. I hope you liked this one, I loved writing this. They'd be such amazing parents!


	4. Some Things Never Change

Merida notched another arrow and let it fly into the center of the bulls-eye.

 _'Some things never change.'_ She sighed and crumpled in on herself. Those were the last words she spoke to her mother tonight, and she felt awful. When Elinor had come to make amends, apologizing for not telling her about it, telling her that she herself felt like she betrayed her daughter, Merida's pride got the best of her as she ignored her mother, tight lipped sending arrows into targets. Elinor had given up and retreated solemnly back into the castle. The princess sat on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest as she rested her cheek against her legs and closing her eyes.

 _Merida walked unsurely into the meeting room, which was not a good thing she knew. Usually her parents would come to her rooms to discuss anything that involved her personally, so this was uncommon practice the past three years. She opened the doors, and all her questions vanished as she laid eyes on their company. A young man stood in front of his large father, both of them tight lipped and nervous._

 _"Merida, A'd like yah ta meet Stoick the Vast and his son Hiccup." Elinor said slowly. Merida pursed her lips, she had a gut feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going._

 _"Hullo. Et's nice ta meet yew." Merida bowed to the strangers from her waist and then looked up to her father; he wouldn't meet her eyes. Merida's stomach dropped. Elinor coughed and elbowed her husband in the ribs._

 _"Merida, et's been three years since yah've been pressed ta find a suitor. However et's time fer change. Hiccup es here ta start the courting process-"_

 _" **Courting**?" Merida yelled, her head was spinning. "Did we just throw a whole step out the winda? A **just** met him!"_

 _"Now, Merida, like yer father said, things are changin-"_  
 _"Yeah, well **some** things **never** change." Merida stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind her._

When she calmed down, she found that her feet had taken her to the archery range, the familiarity of this area, the feeling of her bow in her hands, it comforted her. It reminded her of simpler times, times before suitors, and princess training. Times before monster bears and boys from strange lands fighting for her like she was a glass doll to be won. Times that were so much easier.

"Some things never change." she sighed, tracing the patterns etched into her bow, the careful tallies she had carved into the smooth underside of the handle. She felt someone sit beside her, eyes still not open.

"Look, mum, A'm sorry fer actin out. A'm just scared-"

"You're an archer?" Hiccup asked carefully, startling Merida a bit. She hid that behind arrogance though.

"The best." She scoffed, glad he couldn't see her flushed face, pulling herself tighter into a ball.

"I can see that." Hiccup sighed when she still didn't look at him. "Can I try?" Merida made a 'by all means' gesture to the targets and Hiccup got up. She watched him, this stranger in her home, as if he'd grown another head and sprouted a tail. He stood a good distance away from the target, his shield in front of him.

"Wha' are yah doin?" Merida asked skeptically.

"You'll see." Was all Hiccup gave her in response as he lined up the shot. With the click of a button, an arrow flew out of the front of the shield and sunk into the middle of the target completely shattering Merida's arrow, head and all. Merida jumped to her feet.

"Wha' was _that?_ " She ran to the target and pulled the arrow out. The metal arrow was cool to the touch and she noticed a few rings down the length of it.

"Did ye _make_ this?" Merida's brows were together.

"Yeah, I did. Back home in Berk we've faced some pretty rough times. I had to adapt, though some things never change. The internal mechanism is pretty much just a miniature bow."

Merida nodded slowly, sneaking glances at the man in front of her. His auburn hair fell messily just above his shoulders, a few braids twisted within. He had a lean muscular frame, a wide chest that gave way to a slender waist was covered in a strange leather that his whole suit was made out of. He had a metal leg, the prosthetic looked handmade, as did the shield in his calloused hands. What startled Merida were his eyes. A deep shade of jade met her, and in the glowing torches, small rays of gold shot out from his corneas. They reminded her so much of the forests around her home, the rays of early morning sun filtering through the leaves on her early morning rides with Angus. It was not just the color of his eyes that caught her off guard, but the look of pure concern, interest, and understanding that spoke to her did and it melted her defiant gaze a little.

"Listen, your majesty," Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't want to do this, just as much as you. But I'm trying to be open to the idea of at _least_ getting to know you. After all, the final say is yours, your majesty."

"Merida. Just… Merida. An' A think A'd like ta get ta know yew too, Hiccup." He flashed her a brilliant smile, making Merida's heart smiled back at him, maybe some things never change, but she certainly could.


	5. What's New

Meirda sat with Astrid and Ruffnut at one of the tables in the Great Hall for dinner. Hiccup had taken Eret, Snotlout, and Tuffnut for training all day, and decided that they definitely needed night flight training. Fishlegs was teaching a late nite class on the Flightmare, their migration path took them right past Berk for the next few nights and he was beyond excited to add pages to the Book of Dragons. With the men gone, this left the women alone for the time being. It had been a few weeks since they were able to talk with each other in private.

"So, what's new with you two?" Ruffnut asked, smirking at the women with her.

"Not much really. Your brother is getting on my _last_ nerve. He's been trying to baby proof everything in the house! The closer I get to having them, the closer he gets to being actually insane." Astrid shook her head as she rubbed her large stomach.

"Eret asked me the other day if I wanted to have kids."

"A think yew'd make a lovely mum, Ruff."

"Yeah, but having a kid scares the shit out of me. And right now, I don't think either of us is ready to have a kid. But I do like practicing, _if you know what I mean_." Ruffnut winked at the women next to her, causing Merida to shake her head. Astrid let out a loud groan, a few of the others around them looking at her confused.

"I wish! Your brother thinks he's going to poke one of their eyes out. I don't have the heart to tell him that his-"

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't need, or want, to know about my brother's junk, thank you very much. Mom finally got him to stop pulling out his _'dead dragon'_ when we were five and I haven't seen it or heard about it since. I've made it this far, and I'd _like_ to keep going." Ruff left them to get food, shaking her head and shuddering her shoulders. Astrid turned to Merida.

"So, how are things going with you and Hiccup?"

"They're better now tha' Val's better. Et took a lot out of her, almost losin' Cloudjumper like tha', bein' tha' sick took a lot out of him too. A couldn't imagine losin' Kretal like tha'."

"I almost lost Stormfly like that. It felt like I was about to lose a piece of my soul. I'm glad they're doing better though… So Mer, how's things in the bedroom?" Astrid winked at her, and the princess flushed a bit.

"Hiccup's sex life? I gotta hear about this!" Ruffnut said as she returned. She set a mug of ale in front of Merida, a glass of water in front of Astrid and a large plate of food between the three of them. She took a sip of her own ale as she smirked at Merida.

"So, does he roar like Toothless when he, yah know."

" _NO RUFF_ , he does not _roar_ at any point during sex."

"Could you imagine his face if you did though?" Merida sighed, laughing to herself.

"That would be hilarious." Astrid laughed. "But all in all, things are good there?"

"They're great actually." Astrid smiled and raised her water above her head.

"A toast then! To wholesome sex lives! May we be able to enjoy them to the ends of our lives!" They each raised their glass.

"Here, here!" Ruff downed her drink, smacking the empty cup to the table. She looked confused at Merida.

"Aren't you gonna drink that?" Merida bit her lip.

"Actually... " the princess rubbed her flat stomach, " A went ta Gothi this morn'. Mah mum always said not ta drink when yer pregnant." Astrid spit out some of her water, choking the rest down she pounded on her chest to help it go down.

"Have you told Hiccup yet?"

"No," Merida shook her head, "he's been gone all day. A haven't had the chance." Ruffnut looked up and smirked.

"Well don't look now, but here's your chance." The four men walked into the hall, laughing with each other. They made their way to the table the women sat at and made themselves comfortable. Tuffnut slid bside Astrid and immediately placed his ear to her stomach.

"Did you guys miss daddy? I missed you! Hey!" ruffnut pouted at Astrid's stomach where you could see it going crazy just beneath the surface.

"Look, you annoy them too!" Astrid said as she kissed her pouting husband.

"Not funny. What if they don't like me?"

"Then they'll be just like everyone else in Berk." Snotlout shrugged. An empty cup was flung at the man, connecting with his head.

"What was that for?" He cried, looking to an angry Astrid.

"Only _I_ can pick on him like that now."

"Fine, fine!" Snotlout rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get some food. Who's coming with me?" Eret stood up.

"I gotta fuel up for tonight, don't I sweetie?" He gave Ruffnut a long kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as she cupped his face.

"Yes you do." She growled and smacked his butt as he left. Tuffnut made a gagging sound before turning back to his wife's stomach. Hiccup smiled, watching Tuffnut talk with the babies wiggling inside their mother. He leaned close to Merida and spoke softly to her.

"I can't wait until we can do this." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. Merida beamed, any doubt about this pregnancy left her.

"Well, yah won't have ta wait long, Chief." Hiccup turned to her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you…" He trailed off, looking between her eyes and the hand rubbing circles on her stomach. Merida watched his face as he put the two pieces together. His face brightened, and a smile split his face as he jumped from his seat.

"I'm gonna be a daddy? **I'M GONNA BE A DADDY**!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and cheered for their young Chief. Hiccup pulled Merida to her feet and kissed her hard, cupping her face in his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Are you for real, Mer?" She was crying too as she nodded her head.

"A saw Gothi this morn', A'm sorry A couldn't tell yah earlier." Hiccup shook his head and kissed her again, he was _very_ excited for his new family.

A/N

Well, here's another fluff story. This one gives a little inside look into their lives. I'm playing with other ships as well, and I kind of like the Tuffnut/Astrid ship. Anyway, tell me what you think!


	6. Comic Con

Merida hopped from foot to foot to meet her hero, Jermey Renner, also known as Hawkeye, Merida's favorite superhero. Not only was Hawkeye an excellent archer, but he was deaf as well, a detail that was left out of the movies much to her annoyance. When Merida was little this superhero inspired her to do whatever she felt like she could, if he could be deaf and a superhero, she could be a girl and do what many considered boy activities. Hawkeye had been her confidence builder and now she was about to meet the man who brought him to life on screen!

She was dressed up as her own adaptation of Hawkeye. She had based the cosplay off of the movie's outfit, wearing a tight fitting vest and pants, but instead of being black they were purple. She had a skirt wrapped around the back half of her, and she had the original Hawkeyes' mask sitting atop her braided hair. Her own bow and quiver was strapped to her back, her medals dangling from the quiver. She wanted to let him see what his character had done for her as he signed her bow. She was finally three people away from meeting Renner, her excitement spilling out as she hopped more and more in her spot. But all her hopes were dashed as his assistant pulled him away from the hopeful line.

Downtrodden, Merida walked away from the panel, her heart sat on her feet. She'd waited two hours to meet Jermey Renner, it wasn't fair! She was so close! She huffed as she turned the corner, only to run into a young man in a fully functional Iron Man suit.

"Oh Thor, I'm so sorry!" The mask popped open to reveal the smooth face of a handsome young man offering her his hand. She took his invitation and he hauled her back to her feet.

"Thank yew." Merida smiled softly at the young man who was rubbing his neck, a light blush covered his cheeks.

"It was no problem, I ran into you anyway."

"No, A wasn' lookin' where A was goin'."

"No, no, my video glitched, and I kept walking like an idiot. I need to re-wire the-"

"Did yew make this?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah, I did." The blush on his cheeks took on a deeper hue and Merida smiled at the awkward boy in front of her.

"Et's really good."

"Oh, thanks..er,"

"Merida." She stuck her hand out to him.

"Hiccup. I mean, Henry. My friends call me Hiccup, and you can call me whatever you want. I mean, if you want to. We could be friends or- I sound like an idiot." He deadpanned, smacking himself on the forehead. Merida giggled.

"A'd love ta be yer friend, Hiccup." Hiccup smiled at Merida and looked to his feet.

"Do you wanna maybe, walk around together or something?"

"A'd love to." They walked around for a while, smiling at all the Deadpools causing mischief.

"I really like how you incorporated the original comic Hawkeye with the movie adaptation." He looked at her bow, "Is that yours?"

"Thanks, and yeah, et's mine." Hiccup fingered the first place metals that clattered together.

"And I assume these are yours too?" It was Merida's turn to blush now.

"Yeah, A've been doin' archery since A was a wee lass. A was gonna try ta get Jermey Renner to sign mah bow, but he had to leave before A got the chance." A bell sounded just then, alerting them to an announcement.

"Can I have your attention? The winners of the Cosplay Contest will be announced in ten minutes in room B4. Thank you, and enjoy Comic Con!" Merida turned to her new friend.

"A'm gonna assume yah entered?"

"Yeah… come with me?" Merida shrugged, she didn't have anything better to do.

Ten minutes later and Merida was seated in the audience listening to them award people by different categories. A blonde girl with more hair than Merida thought possible won first place for her Asuna, a little girl took first for her Speed Racer, and a beautiful Asian girl and her boyfriend won first for their couples Mortal Kombat cosplay. Now it was time for the Marvel section. Hiccup stood on stage with a coffee skinned girl dressed as genderbent Black Panther from Louisiana, a young man with brown hair giving the audience a pouty look was dressed as Johnny Storm, and a young man her age was dressed up as Loki, and obviously knew Hiccup. They were whispering to each other, looking at her occasionally. She assumed Hiccup was just telling him about her, the new girl he'd met. Loki took third, Black Panther took second, and of course, Hiccup took first.

"Our winner today gets a meet and greet with the cast of the Avengers we have today! Now, onto our Monsters Among Us category!" An excited man wearing a Godzilla costume bounced on stage, yelling about spin flips and aerial kicks.

"Lucky him." Merida sighed. She figured that Hiccup was done with her, going to opt for spending time with someone he obviously knew instead of her. She reached for her bow, but it wasn't in the seat next to her. In it's place layed a note.

'You'll get your bow back in fifteen minutes outside the doors for B4' was scribbled in chicken scratch.

"Just _great_. First A don' get et signed, now et's bein' held hostage. The cute guy is gone, an' A never got his number. Just a great day!"

Twenty minutes had passed, and Merida was just going to take the loss of her bow, when a familiar voice called to her.

"Hey Merida, I got you something." Shocked to hear Hiccup's voice she spun on her heel. "Sorry it took longer than fifteen minutes. I guess I underestimated how much Robert Downey Jr. could talk." Hiccup handed Merida her bow, and her eyes instantly found the signature written in sharpie.

 _'To Merida, a beautiful girl, and an amazing archer, keep going and you may take my place! -Jermey Renner'_

"How did yew even get mah bow without me seein yah?"

"My friend didn't dress as Loki just because he likes the character." Hiccup smiled at Merida, who laughed and threw her arms around the man in front of her.

"Thank yew so much, Hiccup!"

"It's really no big deal." He scratched the back of his head nervously. Merida's eyes caught something written in pencil by her handle, and upon closer inspection it was a phone number.

"Es this yours?" Merida smirked at him, pulling her phone out and plugging it in.

"O-oh, yeah. That's my number. I thought we could, I don't know, maybe hang out sometime? I live like, thirty minutes from here and I just thought-" A flash from Merida's phone caught him off guard and he blinked a few times. Merida smiled at the picture in front of him.

"A think this es mah favorite picture from today." She showed him the picture, she was smiling, looking at the camera and he was behind her, rambling with a red face.

"R-really? Cuz that picture of Deadpool and Harley Quinn was a good one." Merida smiled.

"A like this one better. Hiccup, do yah wanna get somethin' ta eat?"

"Like a date?"

"Yes, like a date. Chili fries sound good? There's this great diner down the street." Merida tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'd love that actually."


End file.
